Kiss the girl
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: She's his friend and roommate and nothing more. So why is EJ so set on trying to make things more than they are between Chad and Morgan? Chad thinks EJ has other motives besides his happiness at heart, Sami wants another girl to talk to, Johnny and Sydney adore her, Will thinks she'll be good for him...espically after Abigail. But Steve wants it more than anyone else..why?


A/N: I would just like to say I own none of the characters and the only people I own is Morgan.

Chapter 1:

I looked up from my book as I saw Morgan pace by me for the thousandth time. What had her so worked up? Normally she was the one telling me to chill out and sit down for more than 5 seconds at a time. "Everything okay Mo?" I asked from my spot on the couch.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" She asked and resumed her pacing. I stood and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Because you only get this antsy when there's something you don't want to tell me." I said turning her around to face me. She sighed and maneuvered out of my hold.

"It's nothing, I'm gonna go take a shower." She said and walked to her room grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. Well that was weird, Mo was never one for keeping secrets. In fact her first rule whenever she moved in here was that there would be no secrets. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. EJ stood there with Johnny and Sydney and I moved aside to let them in.

"One night stand freshening up?" EJ asked pointing to the door and I growled at him.

"It's not like that EJ." I said and he raised his hands in surrender and sat down in the chair. "What are you doing here?" I asked sitting across from him.

"Johnny and Sydney wanted to see you, you said you would take them to the park remember?" I slapped my forehead, I had completely forgotten about that.

"Damn, I promised Mo I would help her study for her Psychology exam." I said and EJ raised an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?" He asked and put Sydney in his lap.

"Just a friend." I said a little too quickly and he had that face on. The one that meant he knew I was lying. Okay I wasn't lying we weren't together, but I really liked Morgan…a lot.

The door opened and out walked Morgan in only her towel. "Hey Chad do we…oh we have company." She said looking from EJ to the kids. "I'm gonna get dressed." She said practically running to her room.

"She's pretty." EJ commented and I rolled my eyes at him.

"We're just roommates." I said and got myself a glass of water. Morgan walked back out struggling with the clasp of her necklace. "Here, let me help." I said sitting the glass down. She gave a small smile and turned around, I moved her hair away and fixed the tiny clasp around her neck.

"Thanks Chad." She said putting her hair back down and running her fingers through her hair.

"Mo, this is my brother EJ and his children Johnny and Sydney. EJ this is my roommate Morgan McGarrett." I said and she gave a small smile and a friendly wave.

"Nice to meet you." She said in a soft voice and EJ stood shaking her hand.

"It's nice meeting you as well Morgan." Johnny and Sydney ran up and looked at Mo.

"Uncle Chad, she's pretty…who is she?" Johnny asked and I picked him up.

"This is my friend Mo, tell her hi." He smiled and waved. Mo chuckled and waved back.

I looked at her and confirmed what Johnny said, even though I already knew that. She had dark Mahogany colored hair and bright blue eyes, she was on the tall side and her skin looked as if she were the sun itself. I heard throat clearing and turned to see EJ staring at him.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent response.

"I said I'm leaving now, I'll pick Johnny and Sydney up about an hour before dinner. …You should bring Morgan." I rolled my eyes at his not so subtle words.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I don't want to impose on a family thing.' Mo said and I could tell she was uncomfortable with the whole idea.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Samantha would enjoy having another girl to talk to." He said and flashed that charming smile of his. I knew there was no way I could talk my way out of this.

"Please Mo." I said looking at her and giving her the puppy dog face. She sighed and nodded. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Alright, as long as you go to dinner with me, Steve and Mary." What was she talking about? She had never mentioned them. She gave a sheepish smile and I knew this was probably what she had been pacing about.

"You want me in the same room as your SEAL trained brother?" I said my eyes widening.

"Well this really has been an interesting conversation but I need to be going." EJ said giving me a smile and I glowered at him.

"I really hate you." I said and he just laughed as he walked out the door.

"I wasn't sure how to ask you, please Chad? Mary's…in lala land and Steve's the over protective sibling. Johnny and Sydney could come too." She said and both their faces lit up at that idea.

"Please Uncle Chad? She's nice, not mean like Abby." Johnny said tying his shoes back on.

"Alright, but only if she survives dinner with us." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You're on Dimera." She said and I gave a little smirk.

"It's a deal then McGarrett."


End file.
